The Chameleon Rockstar
by 2Ahalia4U
Summary: I am the Chameleon, my father taught me how to be a spy. My cover till my death is Victoria Justice or so I though... What will happen when my mother find me and drags me to Gallagher? What will happen when I meet a Mysterious and Smirking Boy? Will I find love or will it be hatred. Read as Cammie's life is changed and her cover gone will she ever be the Cammie her mother knows?
1. Chapter 1: The Rockstar

**Hey guys this is my first time so please don't judge!**

**Gallagher Girls is Owned by The one and only beautiful **

**Ally Carter!**

Cammie POV:

I stood on stage, a thousand lights on me. A cheering crowd waiting for me to sing Freak the Freak out **(I love Victoria Justice so I picked this song!)** , my new number one hit, so I started singing my heart out, trying to express my life and who I really am in each word

I am the Chameleon. I am a spy. This was my Mission till I shall die. My cover name is Victoria Justice but really I am Cameron Ann Morgan. Rachel Morgan (my mom) headmistress of Gallagher Academy. Matthew Andrew Morgan is MIA, well that's what the CIA think.

Just so you know. My mother thinks me and my Father are dead because when I was about 7 years old, I 'died' in a car crash but really my father was kidnapping me and trying to keep me away from the spy life. He succussed until I was 12 that's when I found out about it all. I hated him so much and demanded that he either train me or send me to Gallagher. So he trained me and boy was it hard work. By the time I was 12, 2 months, 4 days , 35 minutes and 04 seconds old I knew every written and unwritten language even languages that no one had heard of. At 13 I knew how to kill a fully grown man three times my size in 450 ways with my bare hands and with nearly every weapon and household item known.

At 14 years I knew every move to seriously hurt someone. At 15 I knew every single thing that a spy knew and illegal moves that no spy is _ever _taught. Well now at 16 I was on a TV show, traveling around the world, making albums, singing/ dancing, in movies and meeting a lot of famous people.

I'm just about to finish my song...

"I scream your name  
But you never listen  
No you never listen  
But you never listen!"

"Thank-you all for coming but sadly it's the end of my concert! Thank-you and Good-night Washington DC!" I yell into the microphone and wave out to my fans before walking back to backstage and high-fiving my crew.

I walk into my dressing to find someone sitting with there back to me...


	2. Chapter 2: Long time no see

Okay** here is Chapter two! Thank~ you for the few Reviews I have gotten! Just ask if you want me to add or change something I would be happy too! (Btw Cammie wears a chocolate brown wing)**

**Hope you like it!**

**2Ahalia4U**

**~Cammie POV~**

_I walked into my dressing room to see someone sitting there with their back to me..._

She had Light Brown hair that was down and reached mid-back and was sitting very still. It has been years since I have seen this woman but I will always remember that hair and the clothing she wore... but it can't true... she shouldn't of found me how? When? Why?

She stood and turned around it was the one and only Rachel Morgan. My mother the one I haven't seen in nine years, she looked like she hadn't aged a day but then I saw the three small wrinkles and light grey bags ( hidden with fountain) that were under her eyes.

"Cameron Ann Morgan is that really you?" she whispers.

"I am sorry but you must of made a mistake, my name is Victoria. Victoria Justice." I wiped all shock and emotion off my face. " And if you wouldn't mind leaving so I could get changes?!"

"Cammie, please don't do this to me I know it is you under that makeup and wig. Yes I do know it is a wig." she walks over and takes the wig off revealing my dishwasher blonde hair then wipes the makeup off my face. She gasp " I knew it was you!"

Damn she figured it out. Well may as well finish revealing myself. I take my contacts out revealing Sapphire blue eyes and speak, " Long time no see Mother."

"Oh gosh, my baby girl, my baby girl!" she draws me in for a hug and kisses by forehead pulling away to look at me. " Your so beautiful! I should of found you sooner and I would of been able to watch you grow into this wonderful young woman!" she pulls me into another hug.

" I really missed you mom! I wanted to come and..." I'm interrupted.

"Camstar you in here? I'm coming in Baby girl." my father says.

I hear the door open and turn to see my father standing in the doorway looking very angry. " Come here now Cameron."

'Of course daddy." I walk over to his side and he puts a his hands on my shoulders.

"Matthew she is my Child too and she is coming with me weather you like it or not! You faked both your deaths and took her away." her voice started of strong but ended up fragile and weak.

"Well I took her away for her own good and I wanted to at least try to get her away from our lifestyle." he stated calmly

" I can see how well that worked out. She knows about us and what we do." she snaps.

"Only because the CIA came knocking on the door asking about some Joe Solomon and his best friends son Zachary Goode!" He snaps back.

"Well did you know Joe _your _best friend and that Zachary Goode was Cammie's childhood friend! Oh and that Joe is missing and Zach got kidnapped when he was 9 by his mother leader of the COC!" she yells.

Zach... now that ringed a bell but I couldn't put a face to the name gah...

"Okay, okay stop. Why do you want to take me with you and where?!" I snap at her.

"I want to take you to..."

**mmm what did you all think? Love it? Hate it? Mystery Person revealed .**

**Until next fellow Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys ( who knows guys may read this!)**

** Xoxo 2Ahalia4U**


End file.
